


Letting Go Of The Past

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Coma, Comfort, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Family, Gen, Hospital, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Murder, Nicknames, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Names, Polyamory, Slash, Sniper - Freeform, Stalking, Suspense, Vegas, drug induced coma, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian and AJ were in a committed relationship with each other, but two years ago, they and the family lost someone special to them. Now, history was about to repeat itself. Will Brian and AJ stay stuck in the past or will they finally be able to let go and see what's in front of them?





	1. Chapter 1

Heather chuckled softly seeing her love of two years watching the game, the look on his face was enough to know his team wasn’t doing very well. She sat down on the couch of their hotel suite, his arm instantly wrapping around her as she leaned against him, sighing contently. He turned his head and kissed her soft, brown hair gently before growling watching the other team score again, causing her to giggle. They were back in Vegas for the next run of their Larger Than Life show and Heather had been able to get some time off work to be there this time around, something Brian wasn’t going to let go to waste. 

“They are struggling this season.” Heather commented. 

Brian grumbled and huffed something she couldn’t understand, but it made her giggle anyways. She wasn’t a sports person, but time together was rare so she took every opportunity she could get to be with him, even if it meant watching a football game. Heather and Brian’s relationship was a special one, one many would look down on but she didn’t care. Heather wasn’t Brian’s only love, he was also with his fellow band mate and boyfriend of eight years, AJ. Brian tightened his grip around her as he continued to grumble and yell at the TV. 

“God, the refs are blind in this game I swear!” Brian growled. 

Heather’s grin hadn’t left her face listening to him, she loved how into the games he got, leaving her with a great source of humor and laughs. Finally the game was over and the Wildcats had lost, not by much but enough to make Brian shut the TV off and pout, crossing his arms over his chest. Heather sat up with a huge grin on her face seeing his cute pout. 

“Not funny….” 

Heather giggled. “They can’t win them all love.” 

“Sure they can!” 

Heather shook her head and leaned up kissing him gently, Brian quickly responding as he unfolded his arms and pulled her into his lap, causing her to straddle him. Her tongue ran across his lips, making him to open up for her. Her hands went into his curls while his own went down her back and over her ass, pushing her against him. 

“Well hello there.” Heather said. 

Brian grinned, pushing against her again, his cock was semi hard from the grinding and kissing. It was about to get hot and heavy when his phone started to ring, Heather pulled away. 

“Might wanna answer that.” 

Brian shook his head and pulled her back to him, he was hard and wanted her. He kissed her again, his grip on her tightening trying to ignore the constant ringing of his phone, wishing he would have put it on silent. Heather pulled away and grinned. 

“Babe, you know it’s Alex.” 

Brian huffed but nodded letting her go so she could get off his lap. He got up and trudged over to the side table, grabbing his phone, and finally answering it. Heather moving up onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Evening love.” Brian instantly answered. 

The silence on the other end was to long and Brian’s face went from happiness to worry. 

“Alex?” 

“Hey, sorry Rok.” AJ finally replied. “How are you?” 

Brian’s face fell hearing the name, AJ never called him Rok unless they were on stage knowing how much the fans loved it. 

“I’m upset my Wildcats lost tonight, but other then that, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Brian asked, worry in his voice. 

AJ went quiet again before responding, causing even more worry. Heather watched quietly, she couldn’t hear what AJ was saying, but the worried look on Brian’s face was enough to tell her something was wrong. She pulled Brian into her arms and held him a bit tighter. 

“Actually I’m not okay.” AJ finally answered. 

Brian sat straight up out of Heather’s arms, eyes wide. “What’s wrong baby? Do you need me to come see you?” 

“No, stay in Vegas” AJ replied. “I know she’s there and I’ll see you in a few days.” 

This wasn’t his Alex, not the man he had fallen for and let in once he had gotten clean and proved to himself, Brian, and the others that he could stay clean, even if he did fall off from time to time, Brian and the others were always there to help him back up. 

“Please talk to me love, you’re scaring me.” Brian pleaded, sending a scared glance towards the woman sitting next to him.

He heard AJ give off a soft sigh, speaking words Brian never thought he would hear. 

“I don’t want to be with you anymore.” 

Heather watched the phone drop out of his hand and onto the bed, tears beginning to form out the sides of those blue eyes. She saw the phone disconnect and looked back at the man in front of her. 

“Brian, what did he say?” Heather asked. 

He moved away from her and curled up, his arms wrapped around his legs, his face buried into them. He didn’t even try to hold the tears back, letting them fall as AJ’s words continued to plague his mind. Heather reached up to try and comfort him, his hand swatting hers away, she tried again, this time getting a slap to the face. 

“Heather..I…” Brian’s eyes were wide. 

Tears fell as she quickly got up and ran out of their room, she knew he didn’t mean it, but it still hurt. Heather found herself a floor down from their room, knocking on the door and trying to get the tears to stop. The door opened with a wide eyed and confused Leigh answering. 

“Heather, what’s wrong?” Leigh asked, causing Howie and the boys to perk from where they were. 

Leigh let her in and shut the door as she wiped the tears away, Howie and the boys ran right to her, James and Holden wrapping their arms around her waist, her hands resting on their backs as Howie looked at her, quickly seeing the hand print on her face. 

“What did he do?” Howie fumed, ready to go kick some ass. 

Heather shook her head. “He didn’t mean it, he just got upset.” 

“That gives him no reason to do what he did.” Leigh interjected. 

Heather sighed softly and looked down at the two boys whose arms were still wrapped around her. They knew it took a lot for Brian to hit his breaking point, so for him to lash out like he had, something serious had happened. 

“Boys, hop into bed, it’s getting late.”

“But we wanna stay with Aunt Heather.” James whined. 

“James, don’t argue.” Howie looked at his oldest. 

Heather smiled and bent down to the boys level. “How bout I tuck you two in.” 

James and Holden’s faces lit up and nodded, both running to their bed and crawling into it. Heather smiled and pulled the blankets back so they could get comfy, pulling them up over them. 

“You coming to the show, right?” Holden asked, worry in his eyes. 

Heather smiled softly and nodded. “Course I am, I wouldn’t miss it.” 

The two boys beamed happily up at their Aunt before Heather leaned down and kissed both their heads. 

“Love you Aunt Heather.” Both boys said. 

“I love you both as well.” Heather smiled. 

Howie and Leigh watched happily, the boys had bonded with Heather almost instantly when Brian introduced her to the family and they didn’t know what would happen if she ever left the family or how the boys would react. 

The three adults headed out to the balcony to talk, not wanting to wake the boys up. Heather told Leigh and Howie all she knew about what had happened after AJ had called. How Brian had dropped his phone and curled up on the bed not letting her near him. The older couple were shocked and now worried something with wrong not just with AJ but Brian as well.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ sighed softly pulling his phone away, disconnecting it. Tears pricked his eyes as the reality of what he just did came at him full force, he had just broken the heart of the love of his life. He jumped slightly feeling hands move down his chest, teasing his nipples slightly. They weren’t soft and loving like Brian’s, they were rough and worn from years of work. Lips on his neck were also nothing like Brian’s and he started to wonder exactly why he just did what he did. 

“You know what you did was the right thing.” The deep voice said. “He is never going to want to be with you fully, he’s always going to want a female by his side as well.” 

AJ sighed softly, leaning his neck over just slightly before turning his head to look at the man behind him that wasn’t Brian. Matthew was the complete opposite of Brian. He was about as tall as Nick and Kevin but more built, dark brown hair, and blue eyes that weren’t even close to the lightness of Brian’s, hell they were even darker than Nick’s at times. 

AJ had met the man behind him about six months ago and they had been messing around ever since, Matthew getting inside his head, planting small seeds of doubt about Brian’s love and loyalty to AJ, especially after he brought Heather into the family fold. 

“I know, but I also knew he went both ways when we got together.” AJ groaned softly, he knew his and Matthew’s relationship was built around sex and nothing else, the younger man gave him the roughness he craved at times, roughness Brian just wasn’t about most of the time. Brian was just to much of an old school lover that way. 

The younger man’s hands moved further down, grinning seeing AJ’s legs automatically spread for him. He loved how easily it had been to get inside his head and start to get him to doubt his and Brian’s relationship. 

“Matthew..” AJ whimpered, arching up. 

AJ cried out feeling that rough hand slide inside his boxers and grip his cock hard, stroking him roughly. His breathing became ragged as he was stroked hard and fast, loving the pace. 

Matthew continued whispering doubt into AJ’s ear. “You know he can never give you this, give you what you want. He’s too soft and old school for anything like this.” 

AJ whimpered and nodded. He knew the last six months had been wrong, but his need to be roughed around had finally gotten to be too much and he was willing to risk it. Now, with him broken up with Brian, he didn’t have to feel so guilty about it, so he thought. 

After a few more good, rough tugs, AJ was crying out Matthew’s name, ropes of cum shooting all over his boxers and the other man’s hand. AJ leaned back panting hard and fast, trying to catch his breath but the younger man had other ideas. He pulled his hand out and AJ’s boxers down before taking his own off and spreading AJ’s legs, plunging right into him. After a few minutes, he was crying out as he filled AJ. 

“Damn…” 

Matthew grinned looking at the tattooed man. “Knows how much my baby loves it rough and hard.” 

AJ grinned and nodded, kissing him lovingly before getting up to go clean up, Matthew staying on the bed. His phone went off and he grabbed it quickly seeing the text come through. 

“Shit…” He said to himself, he knew he had gone to long without reporting to his employer. 

He got up and quickly knocked on the bathroom door. “Love, I’m going to step outside for a moment.”

“Okay!” 

Matthew threw his pants back on before heading downstairs and out the door to the front porch, dialing the number. 

It rang three times before the voice on the other end answered. “You better have a good reason for not reporting in for so long.” 

Matthew groaned inward, but kept his cool knowing just how much his boss was paying him to do this job. “Sorry, he’s been keeping me on a short leash.” 

“So you haven’t seen her yet?” the voice asked. 

“No Ma’am, but that’s about to change. They are headed back to Vegas and I heard AJ say she was with Brian.” 

Becca grinned as she looked at her most recent picture of Brian she had been able to get while he was still in Atlanta, but he had kept Heather close to him so she still hadn’t been able to see exactly what Heather looked liked. 

“Remember, you’re not to break the guys up, just cause a rift between AJ and Brian.” Becca reminded, setting the picture back down. 

“I know and that rift has begun, he broke up with Brian tonight when he called.” 

Becca grinned not believing how easy this was becoming this time around, Matthew was a master at his craft in both manipulation and marksmanship. 

“I expect a report from you soon, I want to know what she looks like.” Becca growled. 

“You will, I’m sure I will be able to get AJ to take me to Vegas with him, I’ve got him completely convinced I’m the best thing to ever happen to him.” 

“Good.” 

With that, Becca hung up the phone, looking through the pictures she had, trying to see the new woman in Brian’s life, but she was just too close to him for Becca to see her. 

“Not much longer my love and you’ll be with the one who truly loves you.” Becca said to herself before laying the pictures down and going to sleep. 

Matthew shut his phone off just as AJ opened the front door and moved behind him, wrapping his smaller arms around him. Matthew went back into lover mode and leaned against the smaller man, he could smell AJ’s shampoo and body wash. 

“Everything okay?” AJ asked. 

Matthew turned and smiled, leaning down to kiss him gently. “Yes handsome, but I wanted to talk to you.” 

AJ nodded as they sat on the swing, AJ pushing his foot back and forth getting the swing to move. 

“What’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you were going to take me to Vegas so I can meet the others.” 

AJ bit his lip looking down, he wanted to take the younger man with him, but with him just breaking up with Brian, he wasn’t sure if that was such a good idea until things calmed down. 

“I don’t know love, after what happened tonight, I don’t think things would go well.” 

Matthew moved closer to him, running his fingers up his arm seeing AJ shiver slightly. “You’re not ashamed of us, are you?” 

AJ shook his head.”No, but I do have to still work with Brian.” 

Matthew had to think of something fast without giving away why he was there and his actual motives were knowing Becca would kill him if anything slipped so soon into their plan. 

He leaned over and kissed on AJ’s neck, getting a soft giggling from the older man. He moved his kisses up to AJ’s ear and whispered softly. 

“You would have thought Brian would have learned after what happened two years ago that he just needs to stay with you and give up the females.” 

AJ’s eyes went wide and pulled away looking at the other man. “How do you know what happened two years ago?” 

Matthew had to think quick knowing he had just put himself into a corner and needed to get out of it. “It’s not exactly it was a private situation, it was all over the news and internet.” 

AJ relaxed and sighed nodding softly. “I’m sorry, it still hurts to think about.”

Matthew’s body relaxed completely seeing AJ calm down. “I’m sure it does, she was so young and Brian was so close to being hit as well.” 

AJ nodded and shook at the idea of Brian possibly being dead right now, but he wasn’t. His girl, Melody, had been shot point blank in the head right in front of Brian one day when they were out. They never found the killer or where the bullet had come from, the investigation had gone cold after about a year. Brian and AJ weren’t the same afterwards, Melody had accepted and bonded with both men and their relationship with each other, much like Heather had. Only difference was, Melody had much more in common with AJ so their bond was much closer and tighter, Heather had gravitated towards Nick when she was brought into the fold. 

AJ looked at the younger man and bit his lip, feeling his head nod softly. “Okay, you can go with me. Just please behave.” 

Matthew grinned and nodded. “Promise.” 

The new couple headed into the house and to bed, Matthew grinning knowing his boss was going to be thrilled at this new development. Phase one was almost complete, now just to get a good look at Heather so phase two could begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian sighed and threw his phone onto the bed, he had been trying to get a hold of AJ, hoping to figure out what was going on and why the younger man suddenly wanted to end what they had had for over eight years. Heather’s heart broke as guilt filled her, they had made up, but she still couldn’t help feel like she had come between the two men, something she never wanted. 

“Baby don’t please.” Brian pleaded, seeing the guilt run all over her face. 

“I’m sorry.” Heather whispered softly. 

Brian pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him as she cried softly. He rubbed her back and arm gently trying to calm her down. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for love, something isn’t right.” Brian replied. 

Heather sat up looking into his baby blue eyes. Brian smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her gently, wiping the tears away. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

He pulled her to his chest, letting her lay against him. She relaxed listening to the soft beating of his heart. A sudden knock on the door caused them both to jump and look at each other, hope running through Brian’s eyes that it was AJ on the other side. 

“Want me to get it?” Heather asked. 

Brian nodded and let her go, his face falling when he heard Leigh’s soft voice float into the room. Heather let her in and moved back onto the bed next to Brian, Leigh sitting down on the side. She had her black two piece on and Brian tried his damnedest not to stare, damn Howie was such a lucky guy. 

“How are you feeling?” Leigh asked gently. 

Brian sighed and looked down. “Still hurts and he won’t answer his phone, guess it really is over.” 

Leigh’s heart broke seeing the destroyed man in front of her, she had done everything in her power to keep Howie from hopping in their rental car and driving to Cali, Kristin having the same troubles with Kevin and they were even closer. She was actually surprised Nick hadn’t made his way to the hotel but knew the blonde was also searing and ready to have his own chance at the man who had broken his best friend’s heart. 

“Why don’t you two come down to the pool with us.” Leigh said. “The boys wanna spend time with their Aunt and Uncle.” 

Heather looked at her love, hope running across her face. It has been two days since AJ had made that horrible call and they started their next run tomorrow. Brian looked over at Heather and nodded softly. 

“Sure, give us a min to change and we’ll be down.” Brian nodded. 

Leigh perked up and smiled, hugging them both before heading out. Brian and Heather got changed, grabbing a couple of towels, and headed out. Now, Leigh and Heather were watching from the adjoined hot tub as Howie and Brian played with the boys. 

“I swear I have three kids instead of two.” Leigh chuckled watching Howie jump off the diving board, grinning like an idiot. 

Heather chuckled softly. “It helps keep them young, even Kevin has loosened the stick that’s been up his butt all these years.” 

Leigh couldn’t help but let out a giggle and nodded, having the boys really had calmed Kevin down and not be so serious about life. 

“Guess we should go join the children.” 

Heather giggled and nodded, getting out of the warmness and following Leigh to the pool hearing Howie and Brian give out playful wolf whistles causing Heather and Leigh to roll their eyes but the grins never left. Leigh slid in while Heather ran in and cannonball, causing James and Holden to giggle. Heather resurfaced, grinning happily. 

“No wonder you and Nick get along so well.” Howie chuckled, shaking his head before swimming over to his love and wrapping her up in his arms. Leigh grinned and kissed him gently before splashing him and swimming off, Howie giving chase. 

Heather giggled watching the two, squealing feeling Brian’s arms wrap around her and lifting her up before throwing her. She came back up and glared at him playfully, Brian had the first goofy grin on his face in two days.

“BRIAN THOMAS!” Heather yelled, swimming after him. 

James and Holden joined in the chase, Holden going after his Aunt and Uncle, while James went after their parents, both boys getting wrapped into Heather and Howie’s arms before being thrown, laughing happily. 

Brian hadn’t been this relaxed since the call and was thankful for Heather and part of his family being there knowing he’d have Kev, Nick, Kris, and the oldest boys with him soon. 

“Again Aunt Heather!” Holden grinned, giggling as she lifted and threw him again. 

The family enjoyed their time together, Brian forgetting all about AJ as he spent time with his two youngest nephews. They were in their own world, they didn’t hear the door to the pool open or that they had an audience. 

“You know, you guys could have came to the house.” 

They all looked up and grinned happily seeing Nick and the others standing at the poolside, Mason and Max jumping right in. 

“Hey guys!” Howie grinned, swimming over to the edge. 

The three stripped out of their clothes and slipped into the pool, Nick jumping in before being pelted by his nephews. 

Kevin swam over to his cousin and hugged him tightly, Brian returning the tight embrace. 

“How you holding up?” Kevin asked. 

Brian sighed and looked down. “Not well, but I’m trying.” 

Kristin swam over and hugged both her cousins lovingly. “You know how hard it was to keep this one at home?” 

Brian chuckled softly and nodded. “Probably as hard as it was for Leigh to keep Howie here.” 

“He can’t hide forever, he has to be here tomorrow.” Heather huffed. 

The others nodded and turned chuckling seeing Nick throw the boys into the water, hearing their laughter was enough for Brian for now. 

Once Mason and Max got their fill, they swam over to Brian and pelted him with hugs. 

“Hey boys.” Brian grinned. 

Mason grinned as Brian wrapped his arms around both boys. “Dad said we could kick Uncle AJ’s butt when we see him.” 

“Mason!” Kevin glared.

Mason shrunk down against his cousin. “Sorry Dad.” 

Brian shook his head towards Kevin. “It’s okay Kev, you can put them in the back of the line.” 

Kevin didn’t want to, but a grin spread across his face anyways. “Yes, there’s a pretty big line ready to go.” 

Heather and the other girls had grouped up together at the side of the pool talking among themselves as the guys played with the kids. 

“How’s he actually doing?” Kristin asked, looking at Heather. 

The younger woman looked down into the water and sighed. “Not good, he’s tried calling AJ multiple times over the last two days with no answer.” 

Kristin shook her head, she was just as confused and pissed as the rest of the family. “I don’t understand what’s going on, they were fine six months ago.” 

“I know and AJ didn’t really give Brian a reason other then he didn’t want to be with him anymore.” Heather explained. 

Leigh and Kris looked at each other, worry plastered all over their faces. “That doesn’t sound like AJ at all...You don’t think..” Kristin trailed off, not wanting to think the worse. 

“No, I don’t think he’s fallen, but something is definitely off."

After a few hours, the group got out of the pool as it had started to become more crowded and dried off heading for their rooms to change before meeting up for dinner. They knew AJ wouldn’t be there until tomorrow, but didn’t think about it right now, their focus was on Brian. Brian and Heather finally made it back to their room and fell into bed, snuggling close with each other. 

Heather sighed softly feeling his hand run across her cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here with me this run.” 

Heather smiled and nodded. “I am too, especially with everything that has happened.” 

Brian sighed and nodded, snuggling against her. Heather wrapped her arm tightly around him, kissing the top of his head, nuzzling into the curls lovingly. 

“Tomorrow is going to suck.” Brian mumbled. 

“I know love, but you’ve got us behind you.” Heather replied softly. 

“I know and I’m so thankful for it.” 

Brian fell into a fitful sleep, trying not to think about being face to face with AJ tomorrow. Heather kept him close to her throughout the night, making sure he knew she was there and loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin paced back and forth grumbling softly, they had decided to get in one last run through to make sure they were ready to go. The problem was, AJ still hadn’t shown up. Kevin looked around as everyone sat and waited. James, Holden, and Max were working on a video for Youtube, Howie and the girls were playing a card game, while Heather, Nick, and Mason were on their third game of Mario Party on their Switches. Brian stayed close to Heather, laying against her, a small smile on his face as he watched. It was a fair trade off, she dealt with his love for Sports, and he put up with her love for video games. 

Mason looked up with a soft and playful pout on his face as Heather won another mini game. 

“How do you keep winning all the mini games?” 

Heather looked at her cousin and grinned. “I’ve been playing this game for a long time bud.” 

Nick chuckled and ruffled Mason’s dirty blonde hair, getting a playful glare from the teen. Brian chuckled watching the two banter back and forth. Heather turned and ran her hand through his hair gently, hearing him sigh in contentment.

“Are you almost done?” Brian asked softly, needing her arms. 

“Yeah, just a couple more turns.” Heather replied, smiling softly. 

Brian nodded and laid his head against her arm as they finished up their game. 

“Guys, I’m gonna sit this one out.” Heather said. 

The two blondes nodded knowing Brian needed her and started up a game of their own. Heather turned and put her full focus on the older man next to her and got him to sit up long enough for her to get comfortable. She grabbed one of the pillows and put it between her legs before he laid back down, her fingers going straight into his curls as she played and loved on him. 

“Sorry to take you away.” Brian said softly. 

“Don’t be handsome.” Heather replied, keeping her hand in his hair. 

Howie looked up from his cards and grinned looking at the eldest. 

“Dude, you’re gonna wear a hole.” Howie said, the older man stopping. 

“It’s that or I go back to Cali and kick his ass.” Kevin huffed. 

“Honestly, I’d say this is Karma getting you back for all those times you’ve made us late.” Howie teased. 

Kevin glared at the younger man, hearing the others snicker softly. “At least I do call when I’m going to be late.” 

Howie chuckled and nodded. “Touche.” 

Howie went back to his game and Kevin back to his pacing. Finally the door opened and AJ’s head appeared, grinning happily.

“Nice to see you remembered us.” Kevin growled.

“Sorry guys, missed the first flight.” AJ’s face turned a bit red. 

He opened the door and walked in hand in hand with a new male, the air instantly thickening as AJ moved his way towards the family with the new man. Brian’s eyes went wide seeing his love with someone else, his gut twisting. 

“Handsome, this is the one and only Backstreet Family.” AJ introduced. “Guys, this is my boyfriend Matthew.” 

Matthew was loving the shocked looks on their faces knowing they had just been hit hard, especially Brian. Everyone played nice though and once AJ and Matthew got to Brian and Heather, things intensified. 

“Love, this is Brian and his girl Heather.” AJ introduced. 

Matthew grinned and held his hand out. “It’s so nice to meet you both finally, Alex has told me so much about you.” 

Brian thought he was going to be sick, but shook the other man’s hand, Heather doing the same. Matthew couldn’t believe he had finally met his target, now just to get a few pictures of her and send them to Becca. 

The next couple of hours were tense, but they made it through and decided they were good to go for the night. AJ was packing up when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, he knew it and what it could do. He stood up and turned to meet blue eyes and gulped softly. 

“Can I talk to you?” Brian asked, his voice calm and still. 

“Yeah, give me just a minute.” 

AJ jogged over to Matthew and handed him the keys to their rental, the younger man kissing AJ before letting him go. 

“Everything okay?” Heather asked. 

Brian turned and nodded, pulling her close to him, trying to keep himself calm. “Yeah, just gonna talk to Ale..AJ. Can you get a ride with someone back to the hotel?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Brian kissed her softly before letting her go, watching her head towards Kevin. Kevin looked up worriedly but Brian nodded softly letting his cousin know he would be okay. 

Now, the two men were at the local park, walking down a well known path they had walked together with Heather during the happier times. The three had found the park during a day out while on their first run in Vegas. The space between them was wider than it had been in eight years. AJ and Brian’s stomachs were in knots and neither knew what to say. They found their special spot and sat down under the shaded tree. They didn't say anything for the longest time, both looking out over the pond. 

“Remember when we found this place?” Brian finally broke the silence. 

AJ looked down, his fingers pulling at the grass, a soft breeze coming from the pond and washed over them. 

“Yeah, Heather was so excited because it was secluded and we could curl up with each other without worry.” 

Brian nodded softly, biting his lip. The tears had long since dried up, but the uneasiness was still there. Brian was trying to find the words, but there was only one that would fit. 

“Why?” 

AJ didn’t respond right away, Brian turning to look at the man who had and still had his heart. AJ was battling with himself, his heart begging the man to tell Brian everything had been a lie, that he still loved the older man with every fiber in his being. His head though was determined to silence the other voice, reminding AJ of all the things Matthew could give him that Brian didn’t or rarely did. 

He finally looked over seeing the sadness in those baby blue eyes that had made him melt every time he looked into them and sighed. 

“I just don’t feel connected to you anymore.” AJ explained. “You are happy in Georgia and I know you don’t want to move, plus I’ve realized I want to be with someone who can give me their heart fully and not half.” 

Brian looked down biting his lip, tears he didn’t think could still be there fell onto the ground. 

“So this new guy of yours does?” 

“Yeah, he lives in Cali and is more like me.” 

Brian nodded and stood up, AJ looking up at the man standing in front of him, shocked there was no anger in Brian’s eyes, only sadness and hurt. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Did those eight years mean anything to you?” 

AJ’s eyes went wide and he quickly got up. “Of course they did, they meant so much to me, but it’s not fair that I have to share you.” 

“But you knew I would still want a female companion when we got together.” Brian argued. 

“I know, but things have changed.” AJ huffed, not wanting to talk about this any longer. “Look, I know I brought him around way too soon, but he was eager to meet everyone, this is how things are now.” 

“So how long have you been seeing him?” 

AJ looked down and bit his lip. “Six months.” 

Brian’s entire world had already been cracked, but the confession shattered it completely. “You...You’ve been cheating on me?” 

“Bri..I didn’t mean for it to happen this way..” 

Brian shook his head and backed away. “I can’t believe this...After everything that’s happened.” 

AJ sighed softly. “I’m sorry, but now you can be with Heather and not have to worry about things.” 

“Why do you hate her so much all of a sudden?” 

“I don’t, she’s a great girl and takes amazing care of you but…” AJ trailed off. 

“She’s not Melody.” Brian finished. 

“No.” 

Brian stepped closer to the other man, lifting his face up. “It’s been two years and I know it still hurts, but we can’t keep living in the past. I know you two were much closer but Heather’s tried, she’s given just as much time up as you have so I can be with each of you.”

“I know that, but it’s not the same.” 

“And it never will be, but she wouldn’t want either of us to just give up, she loved both of us and Heather has tried to show that as well.” 

AJ’s heart and mind were at war again, fighting for control. AJ’s mind reminding him that Matthew was a city boy like him, already lived in Cali, and gave him some of the best rough sex he had ever had. His heart reminding him of all the great times he and Brian had together, the love making they shared over the years, all the small dates and stupid things they would do to drive Kevin crazy, but like before, his mind won out and AJ steeled himself before backing away. 

“We need to get back.” 

Brian sighed, knowing the battle was over and nodded. The two men headed back to Brian’s rental and left the park. The ride was silent and the air was heavy. They headed to their rooms, Brian swiping his key card into the door and going in, smiling softly seeing Heather asleep on the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in beside her, her arm instantly wrapping around him and pulling him close. 

The show went off without a hitch even though Brian had to fake through most of it, something he hated to do but also didn’t want to disappoint the fans. He did everything he could to stay away from AJ unless he had to be near him. Heather and the others were heartbroken and knew the fans would pick up real fast that something wasn’t right. 

Matthew had been able to sneak a few pictures of Heather during the show, sending them to Becca. Becca snarled looking at photos wondering what her love saw in this woman, she was nothing Brian normally went for and couldn’t wait to get this girl out of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of months went quick, Leigh and Kristin having to go back home to get the boys back to school and Heather had to go back soon as well for work. She didn’t want to leave but her vacation time was almost over, not good for Matthew or Becca. 

“So, what are we going to do? She’ll be gone in a few weeks.” Mathew said. 

Becca growled softly as she paced back and forth in her apartment, she knew she had to push her plan forward a bit sooner then she wanted, but things were starting to get desperate. 

“What do you want me to do?” Matthew asked. 

Becca sighed and rubbed her face. “We push up the plan, have you been able to get anything out of what’s going on?” 

“I overheard Brian talking about taking Heather out tomorrow just the two of them, he and AJ really have nothing to do with each other anymore unless they have to.” 

“Get ready for tomorrow, I want you to follow them.” Becca decided. 

“How do you want me to take her out since the instant kill didn’t seem to work last time.” 

“No, this time, I’m taking care of things myself.” Becca growled. “I need you to hit her in the head in an area that won’t kill her but could cause her to potentially go into a coma.” 

Matthew grinned knowing the perfect spot. “I know exactly where to hit her.” 

“And don’t you dare hit him.” 

Matthew chuckled. “I didn’t hit him last time, I won’t this time.” 

“You got dangerously close last time.” Becca reminded, causing Matthew to roll his eyes, thankful she couldn’t see him.

“Yeah yeah..” Matthew waved it off. 

The two hung up and Matthew grabbed his sniper rifle, cocking it, and checking his sights. He made sure to also be ready to disappear and with AJ being in Vegas, he was able to clear his stuff out of the other man’s house and get them back to his hideaway home in the mountains. 

He got into his car and headed back to Vegas, ready to execute their plan so he could disappear and enjoy the money he had earned knowing he had one more big payoff once Heather had been shot. 

Heather sighed softly as she looked through her social, fans had caught on quickly something was wrong between AJ and Brian, pointing fingers and throwing accusations her way. Brian sighed and turned his head looking at his girl before grabbing her phone and shutting it off. 

“Hey!” 

Brian grinned and pulled her to him. “Don’t listen to them, they don’t know the truth.” 

Heather sighed softly and looked down, feeling him lift her head back up. “Stop it.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Brian pulled her closer, kissing her gently, Heather responding. He wrapped his leg around her before she pulled away, nuzzling him gently. 

“This isn’t right.” Heather whispered softly.

Brian sighed and nodded. “I know it’s not, but what can we do? He seems so happy with Matthew and that’s all I want for him.” 

Heather looked into his eyes, rubbing his cheek gently. “I want you to be happy.” 

“I am.” Brian insisted. 

“You’re only half happy.” 

Brian sighed and looked down, things had been so awkward and neither he or Heather had been able to sleep soundly knowing AJ was two floors down with someone else doing things that Brian didn’t want to think about. 

“I miss him so much.” 

“I know you do, so do I.” 

Brian snuggled down close to her, tears starting to stain her shirt. Heather ran her hand through his hair and down his back gently. 

“Shhh baby, I’m here.” Heather cooed softly. 

“You won’t be for much longer, I don’t want you to go home.” Brian whimpered. 

“I know honey, but I have to get back to work.” 

Brian pulled away and looked into her brown eyes that matched AJ’s. She wiped his tears away and smiled softly.

“It’s still a few weeks away before I leave and we are going to have so much fun tomorrow.” 

Brian smiled and nodded, nuzzling against her lovingly. “Yes we are and I can’t wait to spend the day with you, just the two of us.” 

“It should be three.” Heather sighed. 

“I know but I want us to enjoy the day and not think about what’s happened the last couple of months.” Heather nodded and snuggled close to him before falling asleep, excited about tomorrow. 

Heather giggled happily as the two walked hand in hand down the Vegas strip. She smiled up at her love seeing him grin back at her, kissing her gently. 

“This has been so much fun.” Heather grinned. 

Brian nodded in agreement as they headed across the street. Heather smiling happily as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

Matthew watched the two from his spot up on the roof, waiting for the perfect shot. 

“Come on..” Matthew said to himself, waiting. 

Finally, he found his opening as the two had stopped, Brian pulling her around to him. Matthew put his sights right in the exact spot he needed and pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly. Screams could be heard as Heather fell to the ground, Brian’s eyes going wide. Everything slowed down, sound muffled as he screamed seeing his girl go down. 

Matthew quickly packed his stuff and headed down, pulling up his black hood, and got into his car. He could hear the ambulance roaring down the road as he called Becca. 

“It’s done.” 

Becca grinned as she got ready for work, wanting to be at the hospital before Heather got there. She grabbed her keys and purse before heading out, she knew the risk she was taking but she didn’t care if it meant finally being with Brian. 

Time seemed to move slowly, Brian was still shaking. He couldn’t believe it had happened again, it was two years all over again as the memories flooded his mind. He knew he should call the others, but was still too stunned to even move. 

Becca looked down at the woman in bed, grinning. She turned the pump on and watched as the drugs moved through the tube and into Heather’s body. Once Becca was satisfied, she shut it off and hid it in the corner, covering it up so no one would find it. 

“You won’t be coming out of this for a long time.” Becca grinned. “Shame too, he’s so devastated but don’t you worry, I’ll take good care of him.” 

With that, Becca walked out and headed for the waiting room where Brian was. She took a deep breath knowing she had to stay professional and not rush things, everything was now up to her. Matthew was long gone and his last payment had gone through. 

She opened the door and walked inside, instantly spotting him in the corner with his head down and hands folded. She knew he would hold onto his Faith for as long as he could and that’s where she had to go to start to break him. 

She walked over to him and put on her best sympathetic look. 

“Mr. Littrell.” She said softly. 

Brian jumped slightly and looked up, standing up quickly. Becca did everything she could to keep her composer and anger off her face seeing the worry and concern on his. 

“Is she okay?” Brian asked. 

“She is stable and they were able to get the bullet out.” Becca began her lie. "It’s being sent in for evidence to try and find the person behind this horrible incident."

In reality, Becca had made sure to swipe the bullet before it could be sent off, just like she had with Melody's.

Brian’s body instantly relaxed knowing she was still alive but could tell there was something else. 

“But she has slipped into a coma because of where the bullet hit.” 

Brian’s heart fell but he clung onto the hope that she would pull out of it and come through. 

“Do..Do you think she’ll pull out of it?” 

“Right now we aren’t sure, every coma patient is different.” She sighed, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “It could be days, weeks, months, or even years.” 

Brian took a deep breath and nodded. “Is there a private waiting room my family and I could stay in?” 

Becca put on her best smile knowing he’d want to be somewhere private and nodded. “Of course.” 

Brian followed Becca to the private waiting room on the floor Heather was on, letting him in. Brian closed his eyes and sighed softly knowing he had calls to make. 

“I’ll let you get settled, she can have visitors and her room number is 340 just right across from the nurses station.” Becca explained, moving over to him, running her hand up his arm gently. 

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call for me.”

Brian bit his lip and moved away slightly but nodded. “Thanks.” 

Becca turned and headed out, growling softly at his rejection once the door was closed. She walked off to check on her other patients. Brian closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears before making the phone calls. 

Twenty minutes later, Nick came into the room seeing his best friend in the chair, sitting and staring at the wall. He carefully moved over to the older man, sitting down next to him. 

“Bri...” Nick said softly. 

Brian looked over at the blonde and instantly went straight into Nick’s arms, the younger man wasting no time in wrapping his arms around him. 

“Shhh...I’m here.” 

“I can’t lose her...I just can’t.” Brian sobbed. 

Nick rocked the sobbing man, rubbing his back gently. “You won’t lose her, we’ll get through this like we always have.” 

Brian buried his face against Nick’s chest, the grip from the blonde never loosening. 

“Brian, have you called the others?” Nick asked. 

Brian nodded. “Yeah, but I couldn’t get ahold of AJ.” 

Nick sighed softly. “Have you went to see Heather yet?” 

“No, I wanted to wait until you guys got here.” 

Nick nodded and held onto his best friend, the door opening up about fifteen minutes later as Kevin and Howie filtered into the door, the girls working on getting the boys somewhere. 

“Hey.” Howie said softly, sitting down on the other side of Brian. 

Brian sat up and wiped his face, hugging both of his older brothers. 

“Have you heard from AJ?” Kevin asked. 

“No, but I did call and left him a message.” Brian sniffed. 

Kevin nodded and hugged his cousin again before letting him go. “Have you went in to see her?” 

“No, I wanted to wait on you guys to get here.” 

“Well, we’re here now, go see her.” 

Brian nodded and headed to her room. He bit his lower lip before opening the door and going in. The lights were low as he moved inside, letting the door shut behind him. Tears began to fall again as he pulled a chair up to her bed, the beeping of the machines bringing back even more memories, none of them good. He could see where her hair had been shaved so they could get the bullet out and stitched her up. 

“Hey baby girl.” He said softly, his hand wrapped into hers. “I’m so glad you’re okay, but you gotta come back to us...to me.” 

He knew she wouldn’t respond but he wanted her to know he was there. “The others are here and the girls are on their way.” 

He squeezed her hand lovingly and sighed softly, lowering his head and praying. It’s all he had to cling to right now. 

Nick, Kevin, and Howie took turns comforting Brian and visiting with Heather, none of them able to get ahold of AJ and it was starting to worry them. 

Becca snuck into Heather’s room before she left, making sure she got another dose to keep her deep in a coma, not wanting her to come out of it during the night. 

“Sleep well.” Becca laughed and headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

AJ groaned as his head pounded, he had listened to Brian’s message multiple times yet he couldn’t get himself to get up and go back to Vegas. He lifted the bottle back to his lips and let the liquid go down his throat, burning along the way. He shook his head making a face, no longer used to that burning feeling. He sat the bottle down and groaned, sliding down into the chair.

He had went back home just for the day to surprise Matthew only to find the younger man had packed his things and his number had been disconnected as well, Matthew had completely disappeared. 

Tears fell from his eyes, he had been so stupid, blinded by the need for rough, meaningless sex. He had broken Brian’s heart only to be used. 

“I tried to warn you both” His heart growled. “But no one would listen to me.” 

“What am I going to do now?” AJ asked himself. 

“You need to call Brian back, let him know you’re okay.” His head responded. 

“Do you honestly think he wants to hear from me?” 

“YES!” Both his heart and mind screamed. 

AJ groaned and tried to stand, stumbling slightly before getting his balance. He made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom. It took longer than it should have, but he finally got himself stripped and the water going, making it as cold as he could to sober up. 

He cried out from the cold water, but he could feel the spray start to put him back into his right mind, his head clearing from the fogginess, disbelief setting in that he had allowed himself to fall as far as he had. 

He finally got out and dried off, dressing in some fresh clothes. He looked into the mirror then back to his bed. So many good memories, soiled by what he had done with Matthew. He took some headache meds before grabbing his stuff, and headed out. He needed to get back to Vegas, back to Brian. 

Kevin pulled his phone away and disconnected, sighing softly, Nick and Brian looking up at the older man. 

“Kristin got the boys situated and now is on her way.” Kevin informed. 

“I hate that she has to come back.” Brian sighed, looking down. 

“Cuz don’t, she wants to be here but also knows having the boys here right now isn’t a good idea, Jillian has them.” Kevin comforted, putting his hand on Brian’s shoulder. 

Jillian and Kristin had been friends for years, almost like sisters, so it came to no surprise when she asked Kevin how he felt about making the other woman the boys Godmother, Kevin couldn’t have asked for a better person. 

Howie moved over to the others looking at Brian. “Management wants to know what you want to do.” 

Brian sighed softly, he was thankful for the team they now had. He also knew canceling the shows wouldn’t achieve anything, especially since the doctors didn’t see Heather waking up anytime soon. 

“I don’t want to cancel the shows.” 

“Brian are you sure?” Nick asked. 

Brian looked at his best friend, worry in his blue eyes and nodded. “Yeah, the doctors don’t see Heather waking up anytime soon so canceling would achieve nothing.” 

“Whatever you decide, you know we are behind you completely.” Kevin added. 

“I know.” Brian smiled softly at his cousin before looking at Howie. 

“Tell them that we are gonna finish the run then see if they could give us a month off.” 

“We do need to get back to working on the album, maybe after the month we can low key get back into the studio.” Howie offered. 

Brian nodded. “That sounds like a plan, I just need a month to focus on her.” 

Howie nodded and quickly went back to his phone, explaining the situation to their management, moving out of the room. 

Brian sighed softly and leaned back against the chair, Nick and Kevin looking at each other not really knowing what to do. 

“Have you tried to call AJ again?” Kevin asked. 

“Yeah, his phone is off now.” 

Brian closed his eyes, praying AJ was okay. “I wish he would call one of us, I’m already on edge with what’s going on with Heather, I can’t handle much more.” 

Howie came back with his phone putting it away looking at the other three, sitting down next to Nick and looking at Brian.

“Management said we can go with the plan, they just ask you to make a statement on your socials so fans can know what’s going on and that you are okay...or well as okay as you can be.” Howie explained. 

Brian nodded understanding what Howie meant. “I can do that, I know the fans are probably worried I had been hit as well.” 

A few hours passed and Kevin had left to go get Kristin, Leigh finally getting the boys settled with their Aunt and was now on her way as well, knowing it would take her longer to get back to Vegas. 

Howie and Nick were hanging out in the waiting room while Brian visited with Heather, both looking up when they heard the door and AJ walked in, head down. He wasn’t expecting it, but quickly felt two pairs of arms around him, holding him close. 

“Do you know how damn worried we’ve been?” Nick grumbled, burying himself against the shorter man. 

“I’m sorry guys, so damn sorry.” AJ whimpered. 

“Just don’t scare us like that again.” Howie sighed in relief, so thankful his best friend was alive. 

The three pulled away, AJ wiping the tears away. Nick and Howie could tell the man had fallen off the wagon but they weren’t about to bring it up. 

“Where’s Brian?” AJ asked. 

“He's with Heather.” 

AJ closed his eyes and nodded. “Can one of you show me where her room is?” 

“I will.” Howie offered. 

Nick moved away and sat back down, waiting for the older man to come back. 

Howie led AJ to Heather’s room, the younger man taking a huge breath and looking at his best friend. 

“It’ll work out.” Howie said softly. 

“I don’t know D, I’ve really fucked up.” 

Howie gave AJ’s arm a loving and reassuring squeeze, both smiling at each other. 

“He still loves you, just don’t push.” 

AJ nodded and watched Howie head back to the waiting room, AJ turning his focus back to the door in front of him knowing what was on the other side. He reached for the handle and pushed the door open. 

He stood there taking in what was in front of him. Brian was in the chair next to Heather’s bed, his head down, hand in hers. He could tell the older man was worn down and not there. AJ cautiously moved over to the two people he used to call his loves. 

“Bri-bear.” AJ said softly. 

Brian quickly looked up hearing his special name before turning, eyes wide. “Alex?” 

AJ smiled softly and nodded not expecting to be engulfed by Brian’s arms, melting completely against him as they hugged, Brian burying his face into the younger man’s chest. 

“I..I’m so glad you’re here.” Brian mumbled. “I couldn’t lose you as well.” 

AJ’s hold around Brian tightened, not wanting to ever let the man go again. “I’m so damn sorry Brian, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.” 

Brian pulled away and looked up at the remorseful and guilt ridden brown eyes, he also knew AJ had been drinking.

“Shhh, you’re here now and she needs all of us.” Brian whispered softly, his fingers running down that face he loved and was so happy to see, despite everything.

AJ leaned into the fingers and nodded. “And I’ll be here like i should have been the entire time, I know I have a lot to make up for but…” 

Brian silenced him with a kiss, AJ instantly responded even though he didn’t deserve it or Brian’s forgiveness. Brian pulled away, smiling softly. 

“One thing at a time, be by my side and help me keep hope alive she’ll wake up.” 

AJ fiercely nodded. “I will.” 

Brian sighed softly, leaning against his love, happy to be back in his arms again. The door suddenly opened making the two pull away, Becca kinda shocked to see the two men wrapped in each others arms. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Becca said. 

Brian pulled away and shook his head. “It’s okay..Um Alex this is Heather’s doctor Becca, Becca this is my….friend Alex.” 

It broke AJ’s heart, but it was his own fault and he knew it. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Becca shook his hand and nodded. “Same to you.” 

AJ and Brian moved to the side so she could check on Heather. Becca did what she was supposed to do but needed to get the men out of the room, she could see Heather starting to pull out and needed to get her back under. 

“Would you two mind stepping out just for a moment.” Becca requested. 

AJ and Brian looked at each other confused but nodded softly. “Yeah, I need to do some things.” 

She grinned watching the two leave making sure to wait a few minutes before getting the pump and turning it on, grinning. 

“I know you thought you were going to get out of it, nice try sweetheart.” 

She watched as Heather went back under, her body going still. Becca quickly pulled the pump back into its hiding place before heading out, grinning to herself. 

Brian made his video and posted it, letting the fans know he was okay but he would be quiet while he focused on helping Heather. AJ pulled him into his arms, rocking him gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather looked around the darkness that surrounded her, she didn’t know where she was, all she knew was she wasn’t home, wasn’t with Brian and the family. She tried to move but her legs didn’t seem to want to, almost like weights had been put around her ankles so she couldn’t. 

“Hello!” Heather yelled, only hearing her echo. 

Suddenly, a flash of light hit her and she was back on the streets of Vegas. She looked around to see if she could find Brian or any of the others when a scream hit her ears, turning to see Brian falling to the ground. 

“BRIAN!” She cried out, running to him and falling by his side. 

Tears streaming as she shook him, begging him to wake up, blood covering her hand. The images faded away as her breathing became heavy, another image coming to her. It was one of Brian, AJ, and her together, kissing and loving on each other. Another image came through of the entire family meeting her for the first time. Heather wasn’t sure what was going on, she just knew she wanted to go home. 

Brian kept his head down against her hand, AJ on the other side of Heather’s bed. The others around them. Leigh had finally made it back to Vegas, wishing it was under different circumstances. The run was almost over and it had been rough, but they were almost through it. 

“Bri, are you okay?” Leigh asked, her hand on his shoulder. 

Brian sighed and looked up at the older woman. “Yeah, I’m just ready to have a month off.” 

“Just another week.” Howie encouraged.

Brian nodded, feeling the soft squeeze coming from AJ's hand on the other side of Heather’s bed, Brian squeezing back. 

The family was happy to see Brian and AJ trying to rekindle their relationship, taking it slow but keeping their focus on Heather. 

Becca watched from the door, glaring at the family. Her plan wasn’t working.

“Becca?” 

Becca turned seeing her co-worker, Rachel, standing next to her. Becca quietly shut the door and looked at the other woman. 

“What is it Rachel?” Becca asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. 

“Misty is looking for you.” 

Becca growled internally, but kept the smile on her face and nodded, following Rachel to the nurses station. 

“You needed to see me boss. 

Misty looked up from her computer and nodded. “One of our medically inducing pumps is missing, you haven’t seen it, have you?” 

“Shit..” Becca said to herself, but shook her head. “No Ma’am, but if I find it, I’ll make sure to return it.”

Misty raised a brow not quite believing her but nodded. “Please see that you do.” 

Becca nodded and turned to head down the hall when she heard Misty’s voice again. 

“You know the consequences of using something like that without authority.” Misty said. 

Becca stopped, her hands squeezing into fists slightly before moving on. Rachel looked at her boss and could tell the older woman was not buying what Becca said. They had all seen a change in her, she seemed more on edge, and was in Heather’s room more than her other patients. 

That night, Becca upped Heather’s dosage, making sure the older woman would stay under for at least a few days. She put the pump back into storage and left, her window was closing and she needed to do something.


	8. Chapter 8

The next three months Becca did everything she could to get Brian alone without any success and when he was alone, he would reject her advances, causing her mind to break a little at a time, taking her anger out on Heather as she continued to pump the drugs into her system. 

“I should have had Matthew kill you.” Becca growled, looking down at the woman in the bed. 

She pulled the pump off and hid it before going out, trying to figure out a new plan, her mind slowly falling into madness as the obsession continued to take over. She needed to think of something, Brian and the others were going back and forth between Vegas and other parts of the world working on their new album, they had come back long enough to check on Heather before heading out again. 

Becca was headed down the hallway, looking out the windows, spotting AJ outside smoking. She grinned seeing an opportunity had presented itself. She opened the door and walked towards the younger man. AJ blew out the smoke looking up into the sky, he and Brian were still rocky, but they were curling up with each other at night and had made love a few times with each other, but the hurt was still there in his blue eyes. 

“You know that’s a bad habit.” Becca chuckled softly. 

AJ jumped slightly and turned seeing Heather’s doctor behind him. He chuckled and put the cigarette out before moving over to the older woman nodding. 

“Yeah...It’s really the last real bad habit I have.” AJ grinned. “Is everything okay?” 

Becca nodded. “Yeah, I just saw you out here and wanted to check on you, make sure you were doing okay.” She needed to play her cards right, see if she could play him like Matthew had, having a feeling she knew which cords to strike. 

AJ let out a puff of air. “Yes..No..I don’t know. Things are just really rocky with everything going on.” 

“You really love her, don’t you?” Becca asked. 

“I love her because she loves Brian, that’s about as far as it goes.” AJ chuckled. 

“Oh right.” Becca grinned. “Must be tough being with someone who goes both ways.” 

“It can be a challenge sometimes.” AJ nodded. “But I love Brian and want him to be happy.” 

“Well hey, I’m getting ready to go on break, but I’d be happy to come back and talk some more.” 

AJ smiled and nodded. “I would love that, I need someone to talk to.” 

Becca nodded and headed in to clock out, making sure her patients were good before going back to the tattooed man, sitting on the bench. AJ spilt so much to the older woman, including his resentment towards Heather. 

“So what is it about this Melody that makes it so hard to let her go?” Becca asked, trying to dig as deep as she could, playing dumb like a pro.

AJ sighed softly. “She was the first woman to fully embrace mine and Brian’s relationship, most women would find out about us and would either storm off or was just after our money.” 

Becca looked down with a soft snarl not wanting to share Brian with anyone, hoping Matthew would have driven enough of a wedge to keep Brian and AJ from each other, hating that the plan had fallen through. 

“Well it seems like Heather isn’t one of those women, so why so upset?” 

“It’s more how fast Brian moved on after her death, it was only six months and Brian was bringing her over to meet me.” 

AJ sighed. “I think that’s why I’m still struggling to let her fully in even though it’s been two years.” 

Becca knew she had to choose her next words carefully. “Is there a chance they knew each other beforehand?” 

AJ looked at the woman next to him, Brian had told him how they had met, but now he was wondering how true it had actually been. 

“I couldn’t see Brian cheating on me, but…” AJ trailed off, his mind now wondering. 

“Becca!” Rachel yelled from the door. 

“Guess that’s my cue.” Becca said, getting up. 

AJ nodded and stood as well. “Thanks for listening to me.” 

“Anytime.” 

Becca headed back in, leaving the younger man standing there with his thoughts. He needed to talk to Brian. 

Brian laid in the hotel bed scrolling through his Insta, he had held true to his word and hadn’t posted anything since Heather had been shot, but he still kept tabs on what was going on and was hurt by what some of the fans were saying, wondering how they could even call themselves fans. 

AJ came out of the bathroom, refreshed but his mind was still running. He looked at the man lying on the bed, trying not to let out a moan and keep his cock down, he needed to talk to the older man. Brian turned his head and smiled, shutting his phone off. 

“Hey sexy, was getting ready to send in a search party.” Brian grinned, turning on his side. 

Brian’s expression fell seeing AJ sit on the bed, his head down as he played with his hands. The blonde moved over to his love, running his hand up the younger man’s arm.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” 

“Why did you move on so quickly after Melody’s death?” AJ suddenly asked. 

Brian was floored by the sudden question, he knew they hadn’t talked much about what had happened. 

“It’s not that I quickly moved on, I just needed that female comfort.” Brian explained.

AJ went silent before looking at the male next to him, studying his face not sure what he was trying to find. 

“Alex, where is this coming from?” Brian asked, worriedly. 

“I just...I just know we haven’t talked about what happened after she was killed and it seemed so odd you moved on so quickly.” 

“I wasn’t cheating on you, if that’s what you think.” Brian said, hurt in his voice. 

AJ bit his lip hearing the blonde growl and move off the bed walking over to the window, leaning against it. He couldn’t believe AJ would accuse him of cheating on him, but he never expected AJ to do just that. 

The silence was heavy and suffocating before Brian’s soft voice floated back into the room, his gaze never moving away from the window as he looked over the strip. 

“You know the rule we have in place?” Brian asked. 

AJ nodded softly, his eyes never leaving the older man even though is back was to him. “All decisions that happen between you and your female companion stay between you unless it directly affects me.” 

Brian nodded, that rule was still in place even now. “I never told you why Melody and I were in Cali that day.” 

AJ got up and moved over to Brian, wrapping his arms around him. Brian leaned back against him but didn’t turn around. 

“I thought you guys came out to see me.” AJ said. 

“We did, but we had another reason for coming out.” Brian sighed, his eyes closing trying to keep the tears at bay. 

“Melody and I had been drifting apart for awhile.” Brian confessed softly. “We tried to make it work knowing how close you two were, but it was getting to be too much and the fighting had only gotten worse.” 

AJ’s eyes went wide before gently spinning the older man around looking into his light blue eyes.

“What?” 

Brian looked down and nodded. “We tried, we really did.” 

“Bri-Bear, you didn’t have to do that for me.” 

“We both finally realized that and how unfair it really was for all three of us to keep going the way we were. We had gone down the Walk of Fame just to get our thoughts clear on how we were going to tell you, I never expected…..” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“It came from nowhere…” Brian whimpered softly. 

Tears had finally started to fall, AJ quickly wiping them away. Brian looked up with guilt and apologetic eyes making AJ shake his head, leaning down and kissing his love soundly. Brian wrapped his arms around the younger man as their bodies pushed against each other.

“Alex..” Brian panted softly, looking into his brown eyes. 

“Tell me what you want.” AJ whispered softly, making Brian shake. 

“You..Alex make love to me. Make me forget even just for a bit.” 

AJ nodded and guided Brian back over to the bed, the two taking their time as clothes came off and hand explored as if it was their first time together all over again. AJ made sure Brian felt his love as he slid inside him, Brian wrapping his arms and legs around the other man, their movements becoming one as AJ pushed them both over the edge, calling each other’s names. 

They untangled themselves but Brian quickly found his way back into the other man’s arms, snuggling close and curling up next to him, AJ holding him close, peppering his love with kisses and sighed contently. 

“I love you so much.” Brian mumbled softly. 

“I love you too and I’m going to try to let Heather in more.” 

Brian pulled away slightly and looked up at him. “You’re still hurting and so am I, if you need to back away I would understand.” 

AJ bit his lip, it wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed his mind a time or two. “You’d really do that for me?” 

“Of course I would.” 

“I think that’s what I need, I need to be able to find a way to let Melody go so I can move on.” 

Brian nodded and hugged him close, AJ snuggling in for the night. “I’ll still be by your side through this all though, know that.” 

Brian sighed in relief and nodded. “I know you will now get some sleep, we got an early flight.” 

AJ grumbled and huffed hating having to get up early but nodded. 

“Night Bri-Bear.” 

“Night Alex.”


	9. Chapter 9

Heather panted hard and fast as another wave of heaviness fell on her, causing her to fall to her hands and knees. The memories and dreams that had helped her keep motivated and determined to move forward had turned into nightmares and her worst fears. 

Tears fell as she saw some of her worst childhood memories replay, including the day she told her Mom she was going to Georgia to be with Brian and how her Mom had reacted to the news that Heather would be sharing Brian with another male, causing the older woman to shun her daughter from her life. 

“PLEASE STOP!” Heather begged, her will to continue breaking. “Just please...I can’t keep fighting.” 

Heather curled up, wrapping her arms around her leg. She missed her family so much and didn’t know if she would ever get home. 

Becca’s eye twitched slightly as she looked down at Heather’s stilled body, she couldn’t believe the higher dosages hadn’t killed her yet and how stubborn Heather actually was being despite her condition. 

“You just won’t die, lets see how you handle this..” Becca growled. 

She was about to turn the pump on when the door opened up causing her to jump and drop it. Rachel stood there floored at what she was seeing, yelling for Misty before quickly moving over to Becca to keep her from turning the pump on. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been keeping her under!” 

Becca struggled with the other nurse, throwing her off and grabbing the pump, turning it on. The door opened as Misty and the authorities came rushing in, Misty going the help Rachel up, while they took Becca down as she laughed. 

“She won’t make it through that, if she does it’ll be a miracle.” Becca cackled, completely out of her mind. 

Misty ran to shut the pump off, eyes wide seeing just how high Becca had set it. Rachel moved to her boss’s side, worry now in her eyes. 

“What can we do?” Rachel asked. 

Misty shook her head. “Pray she can get through it, call Brian, he needs to be here.” 

Rachel nodded and ran out, the staff knew Brian and the others were in Argentina working on the album but had told Management if anything were to come up, they would be on the first flight back to the states. 

“It’s all up to you now Heather, you gotta keep fighting.” Misty said, sighing softly knowing she had a lot of paperwork to do and prepare herself for when Brian and the family got there. 

Heather fought her head but was finally able to lift it up, wiping the tears away. She turned to see a bright light suddenly appear from nowhere, pushing the darkness away. It took a few minutes but she got her heavy legs to stand and feet to move towards it. 

She stumbled and fell a few times, but she finally made it to the light, eyes going wide. It was a room like any other you would see, just completely covered in white. She stepped over the threshold of the door, suddenly feeling her body become lighter for the first time since her world had gone dark. 

As she moved into the room, she felt her entire body drop the weight that had been pushing down on her as if it was dissolving from her completely. She got about half way into the room when she stopped, seeing a single figure standing in front of her, back turned. 

She could tell it was another female, but not someone she recognized. “Hello?” 

The dark haired woman turned and smiled softly. “Was wondering when you were going to get here.” 

Heather was too stunned to move as the other woman moved towards her. “I know you don’t know me, but we are connected.” 

Heather shook her head coming back to reality. “How?” 

The woman grinned as images of Brian and AJ came up around the room. Heather looked around before looking back at the woman.

“Melody?” 

“It’s so nice to meet you Heather.” 

Melody motioned Heather to follow her, both sitting on the white couch that was made from the softest of fabric Heather had ever felt. 

“So what is this place?” Heather asked. 

“This is what you could call limbo.” Melody replied. “Usually when someone is at this point in their lives, it’s a loved one who comes to greet them, but I’m on a mission that could help all of us.” 

Heather looked at the dark haired woman sitting next to her, nodding softly. “How?” 

The older woman sighed softly. “I know Alex hasn’t fully let you in and it’s because he’s still holding onto me. We were so close and had so much in common. We were both from the city and were rebels in our own way, but unless Brian has finally told Alex, he doesn’t know the reason we were in Cali the day I was killed.” 

Heather stayed quiet listening to the angel sitting next to her. “Brian and I were there to tell Alex we were separating, we couldn’t keep going like we were and it wasn’t fair to any of us.” 

“That’s why Brian was able to move on so quickly.” 

“Yes and no.” Melody replied. “As I’m sure you’ve realized, Brian needs to be loved on, he’s a lover like that but since we had drifted apart already, he had started to look elsewhere.” 

Heather nodded softly. “He still blames himself for what happened, I see it in his eyes all the time.” 

“I know and I think him continuing to live in that house isn’t helping him, I also think our shootings weren’t conquencidental. I think someone was either after us or had hired someone to take us both out.” 

“So what can I do?” 

“Help the boys move on, I know it’ll be tough but i think you can think of a way.” 

Heather bit her lip and looked down at her hands. “How will they know I’m not just crazy, not like I can go back and go Hey guys guess who I saw!” 

Melody laughed softly and nodded. “No, I think they would definitely think you were insane.” 

The two went silent for a moment before Heather looked at the other woman. “You know they go up to visit you on your anniversary of your death.” 

“I know…Maybe that’s it.” 

Heather shook her head. “I don’t go with them, I know that’s something they do together and I respect that.”

“I have an idea.” 

Melody pulled the younger woman into her arms and hugged her close, whispering something softly in Heather’s ear. Heather pulled away as they stood and Melody guided her to a staircase, Heather looking up at her. 

“Is this?” Heather asked. 

“Yes, unless you’re ready to go home.” Melody said. 

Heather looked towards the stairs that could lead her back to the arms she was missing so much, but the idea of seeing loved ones again that had passed on before her was just as tempting. 

“I wanna go back.” Heather said. 

Melody smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry, they will understand.” 

Heather smiled through the tears and nodded, taking that first step before looking back seeing Melody and the room begin to disappear. 

“Take care of them for me.” 

Heather nodded and put her focus back on the stairs, going up one at a time as the light behind her disappeared.

Heather’s eyes were greeted by the sharp light of the hospital room, her eyes finally adjusting to the brightness. She could hear voices but they were still muffled as her senses started to work once again. 

She groaned softly feeling the feeding tube in throat. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” A soft voice said. “Welcome back baby girl.” 

Heather looked into a pair of blue eyes she didn’t think she’d ever see again, she was finally home.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few months were crazy, the boys were trying to get the new album done but it just wasn’t working, having to push the release date back, creating a new set of Backstreet Time jokes along the way, much to Kevin’s annoyance but it was as much as part of the Backstreet world as KTBSPA had become. The new song and video was doing amazingly however and Heather was so proud of them. 

The case against Becca was solid, leading the police to her apartment where they found enough evidence to put her away for life, also finding the bullets that had killed Melody and injured Heather. Matthew was caught trying to run from his hideaway home in the mountains, both being convicted and put in jail for life. Melody had finally gotten the justice she deserved and AJ was starting to find himself able to let go. 

Heather was on the mend, working her way towards getting out of the hospital after being there for over six months. A week before Thanksgiving, Heather was finally being released, the family gathered around her bed happily, the boys sitting with her. 

“So glad you’re getting out of here!” Max bounced happily. 

Heather chuckled softly and nodded, hugging her cousins and nephews happily. “I’m ready to get out of here and go home.” 

“I’m ready to take you home.” Brian grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“We still have a lot to do don’t forget.” Kevin reminded, causing his cousin to roll his eyes. 

“Yes, I know.” 

Heather chuckled and shook her head. The family heard the door open and smiled seeing AJ walk in, smiling softly. He had gone back home to rethink some things in his life, but hearing Heather was awake and had made a full recovery made him head back for Vegas to see her and Brian. 

“Hey guys!” AJ grinned happily. 

“Hey man!” Howie greeted, pulling him in for a hug, happy to see his best friend smiling again. “How are you feeling?” 

“Much better.” AJ nodded, hugging the older man back.

Leigh and Kristin hugged their brother as well before the kids tackled him with their own hugs. Brian and Heather watched quietly, Brian sitting on the bed next to her, holding her hand in his. 

“It’s so good to see some light back in those brown eyes.” Kristin comment. 

“Thanks Kris, it’s nice to feel like my old self again.” AJ replied. 

AJ finally looked over and made eye contact with Brian and Heather, the three smiling softly. 

Nick noticed the look and nudged Kevin towards the others, getting a glare from the older man. 

“Why don’t we take the kids to the park for a bit.” Nick suggested. 

The four perked looking at their parents. “Can we??!!” 

“Sure, give you four a chance to run off some of that energy.” Leigh laughed. 

They headed out, Nick following behind, giving AJ a quick hug. 

“Thanks man.” AJ whispered. 

“Anytime Bro.” Nick grinned before heading out, leaving the three alone. 

The silence between them was heavy, Brian had told Heather about what had happened while she was gone, both agreeing to let AJ have some time and space to himself, only really being around each other when needed. 

AJ finally took a deep breath and walked over to the two, giving a softly smile. He sat down on the other side of Heather pulling out a stuffed plushie of her favorite Pokemon, her grin going straight to both ears.

“OH ALEX!!” Heather grinned happily, hugging the plush Jolteon close to her. “Thank you so much!” 

“Your welcome, I know he’s your favorite.” 

Heather reached over and wrapped her hand into his, both smiling softly. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Course I’m here, I do love you even if it’s in a different way.” 

“I love you too.” 

Brian watched happily as his two loves truly connected with each other. Heather reached over and pulled both her boys to her gently, AJ slightly shocked but didn’t resist, Brian happily snuggling down close to her. 

“I missed you both so much.” 

“We missed you too.” 

AJ stayed quiet and even though he’d rather be in Brian’s arms, he couldn’t help but feel the love and warmth coming from Heather as the three curled up with each other. 

AJ sat up and looked at Heather, smiling softly. “I’m really glad you’re okay and I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you the last two years.” 

“It’s okay, I’m glad to see your feeling better.” 

“I am.” AJ nodded. 

The next few hours passed and the family had returned, the boys telling Heather all about their time at the park, Heather smiling happily hearing all about it. 

“Can we play on the Switch when we get together for Thanksgiving?” Mason asked. 

“Of course we can!” 

Mason grinned happily, he missed his gaming buddy. 

The door suddenly opened and Heather’s new Doctor walked in. 

“Well, I see you got everyone here.” Bree smiled. 

“Yeah, ready to go.” 

“Well then I’ve got some good news, sign these release forms and we’ll send you on your way.” 

Heather happily nodded and signed away, the family antsy to get her out of there. Heather got dressed and smiled feeling Brian’s arms wrap around her, holding her close. 

“I can’t believe this day is here.” 

“I know and I’m so ready to go home.” 

Brian nodded and led her out once they made sure she had everything. She said goodbye to the staff that had cared for her, thanking them all for what they had done. 

Brian got Heather in and settled before starting dinner, sighing happily feeling her arms around him. 

“Everything okay baby girl?” Brian asked. 

“It is now that I’m back with you.” 

Brian smiled and turned, kissing her gently before pulling away seeing something in her eyes. 

“Baby, what is it?” Brian asked, moving to the kitchen chair and pulling her into his lap gently. 

She thought back to her time with Melody before she had woken up, still wondering if that had even happened but the words the woman had whispered to her buzzed in her ears and she knew it hadn’t been a dream, Melody had really been there with her. 

“Let’s move.” Heather said suddenly. 

Brian’s eyes went wide. “But you love it here.” 

“I know, but I really feel like we should start over, move somewhere still in the country but also close to the city.” 

Brian bit his lip and tightened his grip around her, he knew why he was still holding onto the house and like AJ hadn’t fully let go of the past. 

“Where were you thinking?” 

Brian’s mouth dropped hearing Heather’s soft whispers as tears fell from his eyes, she smiled softly and wiped them away. 

“Are you sure?” Brian asked. 

Heather nodded. “Yes, it’s time for the three of us to finally be together if we are going to make this work, it’s not fair to you or AJ to be so far away from each other after eight years.” 

Brian hugged his girl tightly and nodded, calling AJ to tell him about the plan, hoping the younger man truly still wanted to be with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian, Heather, and AJ found a beautiful home in the Tennessee hills, still in the country, but close enough to civilization. Heather worked hard to make the house into a home for the three of them while Brian and AJ were out doing their thing with the other boys. The new album, DNA, had come out and went to number one, causing a massive stir in the Backstreet world once again. 

Over the next four years, so much had changed. The guys were on tour for a couple of years before taking some time off then headed back to Vegas. There were other big changes as well. AJ finally bit the bullet and asked Brian to marry him, Brian only agreeing if Heather would do the same. 

It had been an amazing wedding, Brian and AJ getting married first before Nick proudly walked Heather down the aisle. The three went on a wonderful honeymoon before settling down in their home. 

Now, little feet scurried across the grass as the four headed towards a familiar area of the cemetery. 

“Come on slow pokes!” The little girl giggled. 

Heather, Brian, and AJ chuckled watched their girl fall to her knees in front of her Aunt’s grave. 

“Hi Aunt Melody!” 

The three smiled and sat down next to their little girl. It had been a long road to get to this point, but the two men had finally been able to let their old love go and AJ was able to let Heather in, now he was a Papa to the most adorable little girl his husband and Heather had blessed him with. 

“Sweetie, tell Aunt Melody what you did today.” Heather grinned. 

“I pottied like a big girl!” Mel squealed happily, making her parents chuckle. 

“What else did you do?” AJ asked. 

Mel looked up like she was deep in thought and grinned. “I painted my first picture with Uncle Nick! He teaching me how to paints!” 

Brian beamed proudly watching his girl, her brown hair blowing in the soft wind as her bright blue eyes shone happily. 

The small family stayed for a bit longer before Heather and Brian took Mel back towards the car, leaving AJ at the grave, his hand running down her stone gently. 

“I still miss you, but I’m so thankful for Heather. She’s been an amazing wife to Brian and the most amazing Mom.” 

“You know I never told you but I saw her right before I woke up.” Heather said suddenly, sitting down next to her love. 

“You saw Melody?” AJ’s eyes wide. 

Heather nodded. “She helped me find my way back to you guys.” 

AJ looked back at the grave, a soft breeze moving around him smelling of cherry blossom and honeysuckle, a scent Melody always wore. 

“Is she happy?” 

Heather nodded. “She is and wants you to move on.” 

“I have and having you, Brian, and Mel with me has helped.” 

Heather smiled softly, hugging him gently.

“That’s why I suggested us moving here and starting over so the three of us could be together, Melody told me you guys were looking for a place in Tennessee before things got rough between her and Brian.” 

“We were, I was so excited.” 

Heather kissed his head gently, smiling hearing AJ sigh softly. Their love for each other was different, but it was still love. AJ pulled Heather up to her feet and kissed her forehead before heading back to the car. He and Brian had finally been able to let go of the past.


End file.
